


Fed to the Wolves

by apocalypserover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Rey (Star Wars), Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Kylo Ren, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypserover/pseuds/apocalypserover
Summary: Rey becomes Kylo Ren's personal maid. She soon realizes how involved her new position is.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, y'all. Sorry if it sucks. :(  
> There isn't any dirty stuff in this chapter; it's all in the next one pretty much.  
> Also, I did my best to proof this but there are probably still a lot of errors so...sorry

The rumors surrounding the Duke cast a long and dense shadow on the kingdom but there was no one in the world who suffocated in its prevalence more so than those who served in the castle. The Duke favored quiet women for his chambers, which Rey learned upon coming to the castle for work. Quiet women old enough not to feel inclined to gossip for popularity’ s sake but also young enough not to be bitter. Beatrice had been those things and had tended to the Duke’s needs, being one of the only people allowed in his chambers before her disappearance. Having no family of her own, nobody seemed to care too much what had happened to her except to wonder what twisted things the Duke might have done to her in the hours before her certain demise. Rey took her bed upon arrival, only a fortnight after her disappearance. Now, she prepared to take Beatrice’s job.

Her first step into his room was a sobering one. Cautiously, she looked around the room for any threats before glancing curiously at everything. The rooms seemed perfectly normal, perfectly. The bed was unslept in. In fact, it was undisturbed all together. Rey wondered if she was being tested. She looked around, checking each room again to see if she was being watched. Rey had only ever seen the Duke a handful of times and always in passing. He was as handsome as he was frightening, though if one looked too close there was an unfamiliarity one didn’t expect to find in another human. He was still and able to remain unseen when he chose to be. With this in mind, Rey gave up her search, pulling fresh linens out to replace the old but unused ones.

That was the only thing she could consider odd aside from the warning that there would be no justifiable excuse should she be caught lurking in the Duke’s private study. Perhaps he worked in there late into the night and fell asleep at his desk. That must be why the bed was unused. It was well known that the Duke was an academic man above all else, even including his successful career as a fighter and war strategist. More than one rebellion had been stifled by his hand. Many considered the king to be fortunate in earning the Duke’s good graces. After all, it was no secret that the Duke’s men were loyal to him and his alone. There were none more loyal than the Duke’s personal guard, the Knights of House Ren. They were more myth than anything. Few can even claim to have seen them. Some of the girls tell stories of seeing them late at night, but Rey didn’t put much faith in their stories. She didn’t linger, leaving as soon as she was done for fear that she was being watched. Immediately, she let out a breath she hadn’t been aware she’d been holding in. “You were in his rooms, weren’t you,” a girl, Rose asked. Rey said nothing as she straightened her bed. “You weren’t with us when we went to the guest rooms so you must have been in the Duke’s chambers.” “I don’t want to get into trouble,” Rey stated, ending the conversation. Since she’d arrived, Rey made it her goal to stay quiet and not to draw attention to herself. The other servants seemed to be fine with that and Rey wanted to it stay that way.

Throughout the day, she received lots of questions from the maids to the cooks asking about what she’d seen. Rey would only respond that everything had been perfectly normal. Things continued to be mostly normal as she continued to tend to his rooms. The bed was always made yet you always sent the sheets to be washed just in case. At the two-week mark of her new posting, things had been continuously normal. This all ended when one day she walked in to find the bed completely distraught. This alone was shocking but not startling until she was close enough the see the blood which also stained the sheets. They weren’t soaked, but there was enough blood to turn Rey’s stomach. The head maid’s warnings about discretion circled in Rey’s head as she stripped the sheets. She couldn’t allow herself to be caught up in rumors. Perhaps the Duke had hurt himself, surely that was more likely than that he was a murderer. Even so, she stashed the sheets in a laundry bag under the bed where they would stay until the launderers were done for the night. She could then sneak in and clean the sheets herself. Rey acted normally throughout the day, though inside she was torn apart with the fear that the Duke was some sort of sadist. After dinner, the head maid separated Rey, saying she needed to speak with her privately.

“The Duke has arranged for you to have your own room from now on. Collect your belongings and I will lead you to it. Rey wondered if the room was payment for her secrecy or simply a way to isolate her from the others, so she’d be less inclined to reveal anything. Once Rey had her things and the bag of sheets, she was led to her new room. Expecting it to resemble a cell, Rey was pleasantly surprised. Not only was there a lot of space but there was also a fireplace, a dresser and a nightstand as opposed to just a chest like back in her old bed. Not that Rey had enough belongings to fill a dresser. “He expects you to take on greater responsibilities in the upkeep of his chambers in exchange for the room, as such,” she explained, pointing to a bell beside the door, “you’re availability is expected to be extremely flexible from now on.” Rey shook hesitantly shook her head when she was asked if she had any questions. However just as she was about to leave, Rey spoke. “Does he talk to you,” Rey blurted. “directly?” The woman shook her head. “I receive all communications through written correspondence,” she said before shutting Rey door, leaving her alone. Rey pulled out the sheets once it was safe. She figured the Duke wasn’t planning to kill her since he'd just given her new responsibilities. No longer concerned as much for her safety, she wondered whose blood could be on the sheet. There wasn’t much Rey could do if the Duke was killing people in his bed, but the thought still made Rey uneasy for obvious reasons. Nevertheless, just past midnight, Rey snuck out with the laundry bag folded under her arm. It took several hours but eventually, Rey was able to get most of the blood out of the sheets. What was left wouldn’t be easy to notice for anyone who wasn’t looking for it.

The walk back to her room was longer then it was before. Her room was moved to be closer to the Duke’s than to the servant’s quarters now. Once she was back in her room for the night, she noticed a small box sitting on top of her bed. It had not been there when she’d left the room hours earlier. Someone had been in her room. Rey wondered who would have visited so late at night; they couldn’t have known that she wouldn’t be in there. As she opened the box, she wasn’t sure what to expect. On top of the wrapping was a note which simply read “For your discretion.” It was signed with the initials, K.R. Rey colored at the thought of the Duke in her room delivering the box. Then she paused, he likely ordered someone else to deliver it. Why would he come all this way himself? He’d be too busy. Setting the note aside, she lifted out three new pairs of socks. It was an odd gift but Rey was eternally grateful. Her current socks were extremely worm and wouldn’t have served her well this coming winter. The new pairs came just in time. Rey put on a pair to sleep, placing the others in her new dresser before going to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy stuff I guess ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this fic isn't a plot piece. Like its pretty much just smut. Welcome to my debut...  
> I don't know anything about history stuff so if I've made a mistake that you feel warrants a comment then I'll take it like a champ.

Rey shot out of bed in a fit. She was meant to be up almost an hour ago. Roughly pulling on her dress, she ran out the door heading to Lord Ren’s room after collecting her materials. Once she’d made it in, Rey took a moment to catch her breath, her hands pressed against her knees, head lowered. She’s made it-or so she thought. Looking up, she saw Lord Ren staring at her, an amused eyebrow shot up. As if that wasn’t bad enough, she had also walked in on him changing; he hadn’t yet put his shirt on. Quickly Rey averted her eyes, noticing for the first time, a naked figure lying on the bed. Rey colored, cautiously stepping backward to escape the room. 

“I’m-my…sincerest apologies, your majesty,” she said with her hand on the doorknob. 

“Don’t move, I have need of you,” he said to her before she could escape. Rey stood perfectly still, unsure how literally to take his command. She watched-or tried not to- as he seemed to do everything but put on his shirt, opting to walk around only in a pair of black pants which hung around his hips. Rey looked at his clothes, over the top of his dresser. He didn’t dress like the royalty she was used to seeing. His clothes were plain and dark, unlike the colorful, beautiful patterns she’d seen guests wear. Rey snapped out of her thought when she realized he’d just said something to her and was now expecting either a reply or an action. 

“I’m sorry?” Finally, he picked up his tunic, pulling it over his head. 

“I’m not in the habit of repeating myself. I asked if you received the box I left for you.” Rey nodded. 

“Yes, thank you so much,” she replied earnestly. “I’m wearing a pair right now.” Lord Ren nodded. 

“Get rid of her,” the Lord said as he fastened his belt. 

“I-what?” Rey was shocked. He was referring to the woman, but did he want Rey to just kick her out?

“That’s strike two, Rey,” he warned. Wordlessly, she walked over to the woman. 

“Excuse me, miss,” Rey spoke, softly poking the woman’s shoulder. When the woman didn’t wake up, Rey glanced at Lord Ren warily, who was staring back at her intensely. Rey thought she might die of embarrassment. Rey shook her again, this time noticing new bloodstains on the sheets. Again, Rey looked to Lord Ren, this time in fear. 

“She is alive.” Rey nodded, shaking her again. This time the woman’s eyes flew open. 

“Who are you,” she squealed. Rey turned around to allow the woman some privacy. 

“I’m just a maid,” Rey explained. “Lord Ren has asked me to see you out of his rooms safely.”

“No, I’m hungry,” she whined. “Have something brought up,” the woman ordered. From the sounds behind Rey, it didn’t seem like the woman has left the bed or even covered up. Rey looked to Lord Ren helplessly. He only nodded at her. 

“His Majesty would prefer you to eat downstairs. He is very busy this morning,” Rey explained. 

“Is that so,” the lady said before Rey was harshly shoved to the ground. “I think he just wants me out so he can fuck the help.” Rey braced herself for more impact but before the woman could do anything else, Lord Ren appeared, roughly pulling the woman away from Rey. 

“You will not abuse my servants unless you’d prefer to sleep with the pigs,” he hissed, before shoving the woman out the door completely naked. Rey was up by the time Lord Ren turned back to her. “Are you hurt?” Rey shook her head, smoothing out her dress. 

“Sit on the bed,” he ordered. Rey obeyed, not wanting to upset him. Then he sauntered over to her until he stood right over her to where she had to look straight up to meet his eyes. He kept a stern hand under her chin to keep her from looking away as he began to speak. “You should know that the woman who was just in here was telling the truth. I am going to fuck you,” he said, almost casually. “Not to today but perhaps tomorrow or the next day. I’ll allow you time before then to prepare yourself but whether you use your time wisely or not will not stop me from taking what I want from you when I want it. If you hear the bell ring late at night while you’re sleeping, I still expect you to be in my room within five minutes. Nod if you understand.” Rey nodded, wanting to run out of the room. “Change the sheets and then you can go.” Rey completed her task very quickly as Lord Ren watched her possessively before scurrying out of the room. “Rey,” he called just before she left. “Don’t be late again.”

Between the stress and having to stay up late to wash the sheets, Rey didn’t get much sleep that night. She wondered why Lord Ren wanted her in the first place when he had access to women much prettier than Rey. That night, like the night before, Rey found a box waiting for her upon returning to her room. Inside was a bralette with a matching pair of panties. Rey had never worn or even seen such things before. This time the note read, “Wear them tomorrow.” Rey weighed her options. It was unlikely that Lord Ren would care to find her if she left, but here she had a roof over her head and a warm meal every day. Not to mention the fact that winter would be here in a few weeks and jobs were scarce. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she had no choice. 

The next morning Rey was sure to wake up on time, gingerly slipping into the lacy undergarments she’d received before stepping into her dress. She walked slowly on her way to his chambers, recalling how he’d looked at her the day before as he told her what he’d do. He hadn’t said he would take her today, Rey considered. Perhaps he would allow her more time. Rey walked into his room with the sheet blocking her eyesight to allow a few moments of extra peace. However, as soon as she walked in, she noticed odd groans coming from the Duke’s bed. Rey lowered the sheets by a few inches to see Lord Ren on top of another woman, his hand locked around her throat as she moaned. Immediately, his eyes turned to Rey and he began pounding into the woman with renewed fervor. Rey turned to run out of the room, but he yelled, stopping her. 

“If you leave this room, I’ll have my knights throw you out on the street,” he spoke darkly. The woman turned her head, noticing Rey for the first time. For a moment, she seemed bothered before the Duke thrust into her harder than before, turning her attention back to him. Rey stood frozen watching him with the woman. The whole time, Lord Ren never broke eye contact with Rey. For a fleeting moment, Rey’s eyes fell to watch him thrust into her. Embarrassed, she averted her eyes, looking back into his as he smirked at her. He’d seen. They continued until the woman climaxed, falling flat before the Duke pulled out of her, allowing Rey a long look at his cock. He was still hard. The woman too noticed and crawled closer, opening her mouth but Kylo pushed her away. 

“Get dressed and get out,” he said, standing up to get dressed. The woman looked hurt for a moment before wordlessly slipping back into her dress, brushing past Rey to leave. Once Kylo had pants on he stood leaning against his dresser, looking at Rey expectantly. 

“I’ve brought clean sheets,” she chocked, eyes flickering down do the bulge in his pants. 

“I don’t recommend changing them just yet,” he said, walking closer to her. Rey closed her eyes.

“I would like clean sheets,” Rey whimpered just as she felt his hand on her hips. Kylo pulled away, giving her permission to change the sheets. He loomed over her as she did so, at times she could feel his erection against her back. Not a moment after she had tucked in the last corner, Rey felt herself being lifted effortlessly into the bed. Rey shook as he climbed on top of her, effortlessly pinning her arms above her head, he began to plant soft kisses on her jugular.

“Why are you so early, Rey,” he asked. Rey shook her head. She’d been on time. Kylo sensed her confusion, tilting her head to the clock. Her eyes widened; she’d been early by almost an hour. 

“I’m sorry. I can come back later,” she reasoned. Kylo shook his head. 

“You interrupted my breakfast. Now you’ll take its place.” Rey looked up at him, scared and confused before she noticed fangs that hadn’t been there a moment before. “Don’t scream,” he said before she felt the side of her neck being pierced. Rey did as she was told, keeping quiet through the pain, though there wasn’t much. After a few moments, Rey began to feel waves of pleasure radiating from the bite throughout her body. Against her better judgment, Rey let a moan slip from her, which Kylo noticed, wrapping his arm under Rey’s waist to pull her against him. Rey began to writhe against him, feeling his bulge press against her core. She was completely out of breath when he finally pulled away from her to begin taking off her dress. Rey’s eyes stayed locked on his lips which were coated with her blood. Kylo’s eyes raked over her body, staring hungrily at the lingerie as his hand’s smoothed over it. By this point, Rey had recovered enough to be embarrassed. 

“You’re a vampire,” she said, breathlessly. Kylo nodded, pulling his cock from out of his pants. 

“I might have let you go unscathed Rey, but your body betrays you,” he growled, pressing his palm against her core. Rey’s hands shot down just as Kylo began to tug her underwear down. 

“Please,” she whimpered. Kylo huffed and pushed her hands away. Unceremoniously, he pushed two fingers into her, causing Rey to let out a sharp gasp at the intrusion.

“You aren’t fighting me, Rey. You’re fighting yourself.” He pushed in and out so easily, curling them to graze something inside of Rey while also circling her clit. The entire act made her eyes gloss over. She was unaware of the exact moment when he moved his hand away to align himself against her opening. However, once she felt the tip, thick and unyielding, forcing itself into her, she began to panic at its size. “Don’t fight it,” he murmured into her ear as his fingers found her clit once more. Rey felt her pleasure being restored to her as he began to rub small circles, causing her to writhe underneath his form. Once he was fully inside, Rey felt incomprehensively full. Kylo took her hand into his, replacing hers to rub her clit while he pressed his fingers around her throat. He groaned, squeezing harder when she began to clench around him. “I like that,” he growled. Rey could barely hear him as her climax washed over her. Rey let out a long moan as Kylo gave her back her breath, arching into him as he continued his pace. As reluctant as she was, Rey couldn’t help the buildup that she began to feel as his punishing thrusts. As his breathing became erratic and his arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her in place, she realized where he intended to finish. 

“K-Kylo,” she began. “Not inside me, p-please,” she finished before a particularly harsh thrust that made her lose focus. Kylo looked down at her, seemingly amused by her plea, as she attempted to lift herself off of him. The task proved impossible against his iron grip. There was nothing else Rey could do as he grunted, stilling deep inside of her as he buried his face in the side of her neck, biting into her again. Rey shuddered underneath him, her climax brought on by the feel of his cock twitching inside of her as he came. He didn’t bite her for as long the second time, retracting before he rolled them over so that Rey was now laying against Kylo’s chest, still insider of her. He hadn’t softened yet and Rey worried that he was going to fuck her again, but all he did was pull a cover over them as he played with her hair. Slowly, Rey’s heart began to slow as she relaxed against him, listening to his own calming heartbeat, allowing her to fall asleep.


End file.
